


Best part of Friendship is Friends

by pixiealtaira



Series: Hummel Holidays 2015 [18]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Past Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:34:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24018310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiealtaira/pseuds/pixiealtaira
Summary: Hummel Holidays day 18: friends
Relationships: Elliott "Starchild" Gilbert/Kurt Hummel
Series: Hummel Holidays 2015 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700818
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	Best part of Friendship is Friends

Kurt didn’t realize until his relationship with Blaine ended how Isolated he’d become after Blaine got to New York…heck even before. Rachel didn’t like him going out without her, didn’t approve of him doing things without her and possibly having fun, and took it upon herself to ‘manage’ his social circle. It wasn’t until later that he found out how tightly and how much of that she was doing. After he got engaged to Blaine it became worse…because now she could use making sure he gave Blaine nothing to worry about as an excuse.

Plus she needed the focus on her as she was to be a star.

It hit him first the week after the breakup. He wanted someone to go shopping with, to the flea market and open market. And he had no one to call because he hadn’t spoken to anyone other than Blaine and Artie in ages except people at work and that was kept very casual since Blaine didn’t like him talking to the guys too much…they were flirting and if he spoke to them too often it gave them mixed messages.

He hadn’t even heard from Elliot at all in six weeks…since right before Rachel left. Which was weird, and Kurt remembered questioning it but thinking back no one answered the question…just pointed his attention elsewhere. Pointed his attention onto Blaine and making sure Blaine was comfortable in the loft this time around. Just like they hadn’t answered him when he asked about Elliot after he was bashed. He’d called Elliot two weeks after that and found out he was at a yoga retreat during those few weeks between Blaine’s fit at his place and the bashing.

He hadn’t heard from Dani or any of the other band members in that same amount of time.

He hadn’t realized it because he was so focused on school and passing and making Rachel and Blaine happy (and getting Rachel moved out without her taking half his stuff with her and dealing with the meltdowns when she tried to insist it was her stuff and dealing with her fathers which he ended up dealing with by getting HIS father to deal with them).

His old drummer and keyboardist were the first he contacted. He knew that they would tell him straight because they were never important enough for Rachel or Blaine to cultivate and try to turn into their minions and Rachel and Blaine expected Kurt to overlook them constantly as well…because that was how Rachel and Blaine always treated the band or whoever else backed them up.

Blaine had informed them that Kurt had disbanded the band and they figured Kurt really had when they couldn’t get through to him.

Looking through his phone was an interesting task. He found a ton of names he was blocked from receiving calls and texts and anything. He had a sneaky suspicion they had been so for a whole lot longer than he thought, too. (It explained why Elliot was able to call him while at the retreat, while there he usually used the retreats phone and Dani had been using phones from places she stayed while doing the roller derby tour.)

He called his drummer back and asked the simple question… “If I started calling people again, do you think anyone would respond?”

Kurt got the reply “I answered, didn’t I?”

He called Dani ten minutes later, who was ecstatic to hear from him and told him to call Elliot as soon as he could.

Elliot had been worried. Elliot had called Rachel, who told him Kurt never wanted to speak to him again because Elliot was causing Blaine too much stress and upsetting him and Kurt loved Blaine so much that he couldn’t bear to put Blaine through such pain.

Elliot had tried to get through to him through Santana and Mercedes and Artie and even Sam. Oddly enough, Sam was the one who came nearest to helping him get in touch with Kurt and Sam told him that he just couldn’t get Elliot in touch with Kurt because Blaine said Kurt needed to stop the band and stop trying to be seen and Sam keeping Elliot from Kurt was simply saving Kurt heart break when his singing career he was dreaming too much about failed and Kurt would be sad because Blaine’s career was taking off and he’d feel even more failure.

And Kurt could see it. Blaine had been about ‘keeping him’ in ‘his place’ and ‘keeping his expectations real’ since…forever. But certainly since he’d arrived and managed to talk, or buy, a spot for himself in all Kurt’s classes…where he demanded that Kurt perform less than Kurt’s best so he wouldn’t outshine Blaine. Or that he not speak to others, or not even try to be seen and definitely not try to be in a spotlight of any sort.

“I feel so...stupid.” Kurt told Elliot. “Dirty and Used and Blind and stupid.”

Elliot and Dani had the whole band, ever person who’d ever been in it except Santana and Rachel, to the loft less than three hours after Kurt called Elliot.

They greeted him with hugs and gossip and kindness and music.

The drummer had called a friend and had them a potential gig a week later, if Kurt and Elliot thought they could get an hour long show together for it.

Dani made him start hanging out with girls and guys who worked at the Diner with him…who’d been warned off so much they didn’t know Kurt hadn’t been the initiator of it.

Elliot talked him into chatting and being more willing to do stuff with other students at NYADA and with people from Vogue.com.

And when Kurt made more friends, Dani and Elliot didn’t leave him because his attention was no longer solely on them.

It was weird and odd.

It was nice. It was good. It was what Kurt always thought friendships would be.

The word Friend no longer made Kurt’s stomach clench and head ache. The words Best Friend didn’t make him cringe and feel like he was preparing for an attack and always on the defensive.

The word boyfriend soon filled him with joy and not dread. He didn’t feel like it was such an effort to make the choice to love someone. It was easy and simply and not a fight.

And sex with Elliot was so much better. Kurt never felt like it was an obligation or had to be scheduled or planned. As soon as they took that step, it was always just there…passion and laughter and joy and need and want and desire and…love.


End file.
